overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Guild Base
Guild Base is some sort of privilege bestowed upon a guild once they defeated a dungeon which has the potential of becoming their territory. Overview Some dungeons were usually served as a potential territory of being the home base for guilds through conquering one. In other words, dungeons could be used as a guild base and some have a various amount of levels embedded into it. Meanwhile, the guild, in particular, would also be allowed to take command over the NPC customization. However, like funds, not only does the diligence of the guild needs to be accounted for but also the quality of the dungeon base. Furthermore, guilds could only own one dungeon at a time and no more than that alone. If they wanted to claim another dungeon, they would first need to relinquish their claim on their present one.Overlord Blu-ray 06 Special: Prologue (2nd Half) Funding If a guild base’s innate income was not sufficient to cover maintenance costs of the dungeon, the guild members would have to earn that money themselves. In addition to NPCs, trap activation and the like were expensive as well. Being attacked by an enemy guild could incur incalculable expenses for the defenders, and might even force them into bankruptcy. When the life of a Custom NPC is lost due to certain circumstances like during a guild raid, they can be revived through the guild finance. The cost for reviving these fallen NPCs can range from expensive to cheap through how high to low their levels are. NPC Data Storage The collective maximum level for all Custom NPCs combined is part of the NPC Data Storage. Higher-risk dungeons award the guild with a higher amount of levels if conquered. This limit can be further increased by upgrading to a higher-ranked dungeon, using cash, and so on. In YGGDRASIL, there were only nine dungeons in the game which offered 3000 levels of NPC Data Storage. A city-based dungeon as the lowest-ranked guild headquarter provides only 700 levels to be shared between Custom NPCs. However, it could be funded through tax collecting. Castle-based or larger dungeon in size own by guilds have several benefits. One of these are the automatically spawning NPCs or POP monsters provided for base defense. For example, guards and knights protecting a castle are only up to level 30 and can be spawned limitless without incurring any financial cost. Additionally, there was also another type of NPC; the ones designed from the ground up to their makers’ satisfaction. If a guild possessed a castle-grade guild base or higher, the owning guild would be allowed 700 levels to be distributed between any number of NPCs they wanted. Because the highest level in YGGDRASIL was one hundred, by those stipulations, a guild could make five level 100 NPCs and four level 50 NPCs, or any combination thereof. List of Guild Bases * Eryuentiu * Great Tomb of Nazarick Trivia * If a guild conquered a dungeon during their first try, it is possible for additional levels to be added as a bonus to its original amount. * Guild Bases are usually the prime target for invasion by players of opposing guilds and the cause for a Guild War to happen.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 1: A Herd of Predators * In YGGDRASIL, NPCs made to protect a guild base could not leave it under any circumstances. However, it would seem this ironclad restriction had been overturned once a dungeon such as the Great Tomb of Nazarick is transferred to the New World.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 1: The End and the Beginning * Ainz stated that setting up a guild base in a city would make some of the areas hard to defend against.Overlord Volume 08 Side Story 2: A day of Nazarick References }} Category:Terminology Category:Locations Category:YGGDRASIL Terms